BENDITA GRIPE
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Misty se enferma por culpa de una tormentosa lluvia, pero en el gimnasio no se encuentra ninguna de sus hermanas para poder atenderla, por suerte Ash le hacer una video llamada la observa muy mal y decide ir a cuidarla.


**BENDITA GRIPE**

 **Pokeshipping Week Dia 5: Durmiendo Juntos**

 **Sumary: Misty se enferma por culpa de una tormentosa lluvia, pero en el gimnasio no se encuentra ninguna de sus hermanas para poder atenderla, por suerte Ash le hacer una video llamada la observa muy mal y decide ir a cuidarla.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

—¿Diga? —Comentó una pelirroja toda demacrada, con el semblante apagado, toda pálida con las mejillas encendidas —¿Ash? — Solo logró pronunciar ya que al instante fue interrumpida por una ganas tremendas de estornudar —¡Aaachuuu! Disculpa es que no me siento muy bien.

—¿Qué te pasó Mist? Te ves muy mal — Expresó el chico muy consternado, ya que el observar así a su novia le causó mucha preocupación.

—Lo que sucede es que me enferme con un fuerte resfriado y me siento muy mal, ya no soporto estar así —Decía la joven mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

—En serio te vez muy muy pero mal ¿y tus hermanas? ¿Dónde están? ¿No han cuidado de ti? —Comentó un poco enojado.

—Ellas no están, salieron de viaje antes de ayer así que me quedé sola en el gimnasio.

—¿Y cuándo empezó tu resfriado? ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Empecé a tener los síntomas hoy muy temprano, creo que fue cuando ayer casi al atardecer cuando regresaba de hacer las compras necesarias de las cosas para el mantenimiento del gimnasio, fui atrapada por una tormentosa lluvia quedando totalmente empapada ¡Achuuu! Por favor ven Ash necesito compañía me siento fatal.

—Está bien Mist estaré allí en unos minutos, espérame, mientras tanto tu ve y descansa —Dicho esto finalizó la llamada.

—Esta bien…¿EEEHH? ¿Dijo que estaría en unos minutos? No, no creo jeje habré escuchado mal, debe ser por el resfrío, mejor me voy a dormir un poco mientras llega Ash —Dicho esto se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación tambaleándose un poco a causa de la debilidad.

—Din Don Din Don —Se escuchó el timbre, lo que hizo enfadar un poco a la pelirroja —¿Quién será? como se atreven a molestar, si el gimnasio está cerrado —Se dirigió caminado lentamente hacia la puerta se sentía peor que antes, ya no tenía fuerzas para caminar con su último aliento logró abrir la puerta, pudo observar la silueta de su novio antes de desplomarse en sus brazos.

—¡Misty, Misty, Misty! reacciona ¿qué te sucede?—el joven le dio unos pequeños golpes en su rostro para que abriera sus ojos y al no lograrlo la tomo en su brazos cargándola hacia su habitación.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando la chica al fin abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verse acostada en su cama, lo último que recordaba era haber visto la silueta de un hombre cuando abrió la puerta y después la memoria se le nubló completamente, segundos después advirtió que la puerta se abría sola, esto hizo que se sobresaltara y por impulso se pusiera de pie tomando la lámpara de noche que tenía a un costado dispuesta a golpear al golpear al intruso que había osado entrar a su habitación.

—¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pronunció muy extrañada la muchacha mientras seguía sosteniendo la lámpara de noche.

—¡Misty! ¿Qué haces allí parada deberías estar reposando —El pelinegro que ingresaba con una bandeja con un plato, una cuchara y una taza con alimonada caliente , la dejó sobre el buró y rápidamente se acercó a la pelirroja quien nuevamente perdí el control y caía en sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no descansas durante un resfriado? Ven siéntate aquí —Acomodó una almohadas detrás de su espalda para que pudiera estar más cómoda —Mira te cociné una rica avena para que puedas alimentarte y así recobrar un poco de fuerzas y aquí tienes debes tomarte estas tabletas para aliviarte del refrió —Dijo esto colocando una pequeña mesita sobre sus piernas y encima de ella la bandeja con la avena.

—¡Gracias! ¿y bien? ¿En qué momento llegaste? —Dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de avena a la boca.

— Por suerte llegué hace unas horas, justo cuando te desmayaste —Comentó mientras miraba a su novia disfrutar de su avena.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? Pueblo Paleta no está muy cera que digamos, te llevaría un buen tiempo llegar hasta aquí.

—Si lo sé, pero sucede que yo no me encontraba en Pueblo Paleta, cuando te llamé justamente me encontraba en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Celeste, es por eso que no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar y que bueno que me apresuré ya que estabas demasiado débil para poder cuidarte tu sola, es por eso que te desvaneciste justo en mis brazos, luego de que te desmayaste te cargue y te traje a tu habitación para poder acostarte en tu cama y así pudieras descansar, mientras te preparaba esta avena y la limonada caliente.

—¡Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi Ash! —Expresó mientras terminaba con la última cucharada de avena —¡Terminé! —Pronunció con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejaba su plato a un lado.

—Bien señorita como ya se terminó su alimento como una niña buena, ahora también lo será y se tomará sus pastillas sin protesta alguna.

—Pero no me gusta consumir medicamentos —Dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres curarte completamente.

—Pero…

—Shhsss en silencio tómate las tabletas que se encuentran allí cerca de la taza y bebe tu limonada, si lo haces me quedaré contigo haciéndote compañía ¿aceptas?

—¿Lo prometes? Si es así está bien —se sentía vulnerable y necesitaba mucho la compañía de Ash —Tomó las pastillas y se las pasó con un poco de limonada.

—Mientras terminas iré a avisar a mamá que quedaré aquí contigo ¿puedo hacer una video llamada desde el gimnasio?

—¡Por supuesto Ash! puedes hacerlo con toda confianza, ve yo aquí te espero.

…

—Bien ya le avisé a mamá pero se quedó un poco preocupada cuando le conté que estabas enferma, me dijo que mañana vendría a verte y te prepararía una receta que es infalible para los resfriados.

—¿Me pregunto qué será? —Miró a su novio quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes Mist estoy aquí para hacerte compañía —La muchacha solo asintió y escondió un poco su rostro ya que este se encontraba tan rojo como el carmín y no era precisamente por la fiebre ya que esta había bajado ya hace un buen rato.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras recordaban sus aventuras juntos, las risas inundaban la habitación, recordando algunas anécdotas, una que otra situación vivida por el otro y así continuaron hasta que quedaron dormidos completamente.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano regresaban las hermanas de Misty y al no encontrarla alimentando a los pokemon, decidieron subir a su habitación y al abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la chica ojos verde esmeralda y su novio estaban durmiendo muy tranquilamente abrazados.

—¿Qué paso aquí? Comentó la pelirrosa, pero al instante fue jalada del brazo por la chica de cabello violeta, mientras la rubia cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

—Shhss ¡cállate! Los vas a despertar —Le replicó la mayor de ellas, dejémoslos dormir y vámonos a nuestras habitaciones estoy muy cansada.

—Pero Daisy ¿no vas a pedirles explicaciones de como es que se encuentran durmiendo en la misma cama? No te das cuenta que ellos…

—No creo que ellos lo hayan hecho ambos están vestidos y además conociendo lo denso que es Ash no creo que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra hermanita, vamos a descansar que nos hace muchísima falta —Dicho esto cada una de las hermanas se dirigió a su habitación para poder reponerse de su viaje agotador.

FIN

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**


End file.
